


Ultra Danganronpa: Fallen Spirits (Danganronpa Fan Series - Fanganronpa)

by MamaMayako



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Ultra Dangan Ronpa: Fallen Spirits
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Attempted Murder, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Death, F/F, F/M, Fan Characters, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Killing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Murderers, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMayako/pseuds/MamaMayako
Summary: Hope's Peak Academy is home to Japan's best and brightest high school students — the beacons of hope for the future. People all around find themselves trusting and relying on the Academy's "Ultimates". The hope of the academy is suddenly lost when Ryuu Amalea and her classmates find themselves trapped in some old mansion, cut off from the outside world and subject to the whims of some strange, murderous little cats named Yoineko and Waruineko. They pit the students against each other, promising freedom to anyone who can murder a fellow classmate and get away with it. It's up to you to find out who these cats really are, and why you've been taken from the world you once knew. But be careful what you wish for — sometimes there's nothing more deadly than the truth...
Kudos: 8





	1. About UDR: FS

Ultra Danganronpa: Fallen Spirits is a fangan created by Mayako Stryke that takes place in an old mansion. The series follows the protagonist Ryuu Amalea, one of the Hope's Peak Academy students thrown into this situation, as they try to work together with everyone else and find out the mystery behind the creepy mansion what they've been held captive in.

UDR:FS serves as a sort of prequel series to another written fangan called Danganronpa: Mariana Trench by PopitLockitWriteit on Wattpad and AO3. DR:MT is a fangan currently being played out in a Discord server and will get a written series made after the game has been played out. Ryuu, Fallen Spirit's protagonist, is one of the participants of Mariana Trench's killing game, but is not the protagonist. That game takes place after this one.

Don't expect updates to come to this very often as lack of motivation is a big thing as well as a lot of issues going on in my personal life. Though I will try to update this as much as I can.

Enjoy the ride, and as I always say before I continue anything (and then fail miserably); Try not to get attached.


	2. Welcome To The Ultimate Mansion ( Prologue - Part 1 )

"..."

"...So this is the place, huh?"

"..."

"Wow, this place looks more… intact than I thought."

"..."

"I was expecting some creepy ol’ mansion, but this looks like a pretty well kept house. Surprising really..."

I looked up at the large house in front of me; no, not even a house. A MANSION! 4.. 5 stories high? Maybe even more? It's like what you'd see in one of those horror movies, except not run down.

"..."

While we’re here, let me introduce myself and state my business. My name is Ryuu Amalea. And I’m the Ultimate Paranormal Investigator. I’ve been accepted into Hope’s Peak Academy, I’m going to be enrolling there in about a week or so.

Hope’s Peak Academy… That place was kinda just any school to me. Kids who love to play baseball will long to join the majour leagues… Kids who love to play soccer will long to join a rep team… And ever since I was a kid, I’ve felt the same way about Hope’s Peak Academy… I didn't care for it much. My parents though, boy... Both were Ultimates themselves, and they wanted me to get into the school too. Somethin about family tradition.

Hope’s Peak Academy is a government-funded school for the privileged elite of society. It recruites top students from every imaginable field to inspire hope, and in doing so, shape the future. Whenever Hope’s Peak Academy is mentioned, it’s only a matter of time before someone says… “If you come here and manage to graduate, you’ll be set for life.” And just so you know, that’s not a joke or an exaggeration at all... supposedly. Many of the current leaders of various industries are actually alumni of this school… Well, that’s basically what Hope’s Peak Academy is all about. As they say, it’s truly the Academy of Hope.

There are two criteria you must meet in order to attend this school… One, you must be a current high school student. Two, you must be the very best at what you do. Unlike other schools, there aren’t any entrance exams at this academy. The only way to get in is if the school scouts you itself… That is how Hope’s Peak Academy operates. Now, because of the talents of those who are chosen… The students of Hope’s Peak Academy are called Ultimates. Like I said, I'm the Ultimate Paranormal Investigator.

At the moment, I’m just doing my job that got me my talent. I’ve been hired to check this house for... Paranormal activity, if you couldn’t guess by what my talent is. Though most of the time my employers are just paranoid elders. So I don’t get too excited anymore. Although…

"..."

"...Yeah, I’m definitely getting a strange vibe from this place. But I’m not afraid. I’ve been in this same spot before with other places, I can do this! It's not like this is the first time I've done this! I mean, how else do you think I got my talent? Ah- Enough talking to yourself Ryuu, come on!" I slapped my hands onto my cheeks, shaking my head. I walked onto the porch of the house with my usual confidence.

But as soon as I did, I felt dizzy. Everything around me was spinning.

And then… everything went dark.

...

I had no idea what kind of situation I had just gotten myself into.

...

After what seemed like forever but at the same time felt like a second, I felt myself waking up, slowly and slightly…

Did I go unconscious? Really? Why was I knocked out? Was I even knocked out? Did I faint? So many questions...

"The hell…?" I groaned, holding my head in my hands. I felt as if I was.. laying down on something hard and cold. A floor? But wasn't I just outside? Ah- Is something on me? I feel like i can't get up...

"And she awakens! The fateful moment has finally arrived! The girl’s life had not left her body, but instead was just asleep. How great!" A... rather obnoxious and slightly high-pitched voice spoke, from VERY close might I add. "Oh come on Ms Sleeping Beauty! Just get up already!"

I opened my eyes, though my strength only let my eyes be open about halfway. What I saw was ginger girl, about my height. She let herself on top of me and had her face right in front of the mine; our noses touching.

"There we go! Now I know for sure that you’re awake!" The , I'd assume, young girl got off of me, standing with her feet spread apart, her arms on her hips, and her chin up with her eyes closed. "You’re a heavy sleeper, ya know that? Well maybe you were just knocked up pretty bad.. Who knows!" Huh? Weakly, I got back up on my feet, facing this strange girl with a concerned and confused look on my face.

"Knocked out…? So you know about this?"

"Of course!" She opened her eyes and twirled around, holding the ends of her dark green cloak. "Me and the other 14 went through the same thing, so it’s only natural that I assume you had the same fate."

"The other… 14?" Did... I hear that right? "Who are you talking about? And who are you?"

"UGH! Maaan, why did I have to go and find you? Now I have to explain everything to you!" She let her cloak fall over her sides again, crossing her arms with a pout. She tapped her foot impatiently, mumbling under her breath before perking up again with a smile. "Oh well, it looks like this is where my fate leads me."

"Can you just explain what the hell is going on?" I snapped at her, already annoyed with this act of hers. Or at least I hope it's an act, I can't imagine anyone dealing with her,

"Ohhh, there we go! My, you’re one feisty gal when you’re all woken up!" The just slightly taller girl cooed with a smirk on her face. Her phrase was followed by a giggle. "So let’s start off by talking about me!" The girl ran to the side of this.. room.. which looks like a bedroom of sorts... and jumped up onto a chair that sat in the corner. For a moment she stood, covering herself in her cloak, then revealed herself as she stroke a pose.

"My name is Chiko Shinobu! I am this universe's greatest archer! The Ultimate Archer! Never will you lay eyes upon one who is greater than I!" Chiko seemed super pumped and proud of herself, keeping her pose without a sign of struggle.

"Chiko, huh? Well then… can you answer some questions for me?"

"Wow. I didn’t even HAVE to introduce myself, and you’re not even gonna tell me about YOURSELF?" Chiko jumped off the chair, running up to me and looked me in the eye with a glare. "How ungrateful."

"Um… Sorry?" And right after I said that, she backed away and once again perked up with a smile.

"I will accept your apology, but only this once! I am not one to give people extra chances, but I’ll give you a pass." She crossed her arms and winked at me, which I tried to ignore.

"OK then…" Introduction, huh? I cleared my throat, dusting myself off. I was just on a dirty floor anyhow. "My name is Ryuu Amalea. I’m the Ultimate Paranormal Investigator-"

"AH!" Chiko seemed to immediately take interest in what I just said, her eyes widening as she just stared.

"... You alri-"

"Paranormal Investigator you say?" She QUICKLY went right back up to me, getting a bit uncomfortable close. "Ohhh what an interesting talent! And with the current situation we’re in…" She immediately tightened her cloak and ran towards the door out of the room. "Sorry! I’m gonna have to cut this conversation short, such a talented individual such as myself has some VERY important things to do!"

"Wait! You said you were gonna-!" Aaand she already ran off as fast as she could. What is up with that girl? And... why did she seem so interested in my talent?

Oh well… She mentioned something about 14 others right? I should probably look around… Wondering if I could find these... "others" Chiko mentioned, I left the room and followed down into the dark corridor just outside the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RYUU AMALEA
> 
> Height: 5'3" / 161 cm  
> Weight: 107 lbs / 48 kg  
> Chest: 31" / 80 cm  
> Blood Type: O+  
> Date of Birth: May 2nd  
> Likes: Horror Books  
> Dislikes: Being rushed  
> Special Notes: Ultimate Paranormal Investigator
> 
> Description: Just above shoulder-length light blonde hair, a black beanie sitting atop it. Sticking out in the front of the beanie is an ahoge that curved upward and back. She has slightly faded blue eyes, but her vision is just fine. She wears a v-neck white t-shirt covered by a black leather jacket with a dark pink stripe going down the sleeves. Her school logo is embedded on the back. She has blue skinny jeans with grey boots that reach just halfway up her lower leg. Across the front of the boots are two strips with buckles on them. Around her waist is a utility belt that holds a flashlight, some basic tools, and a bag. In that bag is a pair of night vision goggles.
> 
> \---------------
> 
> CHIKO SHINOBU
> 
> Height: 5'4" / 165 cm  
> Weight: 99 lbs / 44 kg  
> Chest: 31" / 79 cm  
> Blood Type: A+  
> Date of Birth: October 1st  
> Likes: Autumn breezes  
> Dislikes: Imperfection  
> Special Notes: Ultimate Archer
> 
> Description: She has ginger hair that's tied up in two, low, messy buns. atop her head is two small ahoges. She has bright emerald eyes, and though her vision isn't all that great, she's still amazing at her talent. She has a beige-coloured tunic with sleeves that are rolled up to above her elbows. The middle of the neck on her tunic is ripped down slightly, being held together by two threads that cross over eachother. She has a dark green cloak that connects at the neck with an arrow-shaped pin, the ends of the cloak and the hoodie with it covered in wolf fur. Since the tunic is kinda long, she has a big black belt around her waist over the tunic. She wears baggy light brown pants with tall green boot that have the ends of the pants tucked in. She also wears finger less black gloves (that seem a lil big for her) that reach to just below her elbows.


End file.
